First-Name Basis
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: A re-write and continuation of the almost-kiss in Dawson's kitchen from 1x09. Rated M; smut inside. Casey/Dawson


Title: First-Name Basis

Author: fais2688

Pairing: Gabriela Dawson/Matthew Casey

Summary: A re-write and continuation of the almost-kiss in Dawson's kitchen from 1x09. Rated M; smut inside.

Author's Note: So I recently started watching _Chicago Fire _this past week and I'm already all caught up. Though I love nearly every single relationship on the show, the one that I really love—and the one I don't think we get to see enough of yet—is Dawson and Casey's. So I wrote this little one-shot to ameliorate that problem and, well, because I just couldn't leave that scene from 1x09 in Dawson's kitchen alone. I hope you like it. :)

.

.

Gabriela Dawson couldn't clear her head quickly enough for coherent thought.

It seemed like every time she was on the verge of figuring out what was happening, that look in his eyes assaulted her all over again and drove her train of thought right off its rails. She could feel the electricity cracking in the air, sparking heat between them like a frayed wire. She didn't know how much longer she could stand here without getting burned—or doing something she might soon come to regret if she cracked under the pressure.

And yet, still, she couldn't step back. She couldn't avert her eyes. She just stared into his beautiful blue ones and blinked as infrequently as she could.

She wished she knew what he was thinking. She wished she was able to look into those familiar blue eyes of his and read his mind, but it was impossible. His gaze was as impenetrable as it ever was during important moments like this. Gabby bit her lip. She couldn't stand still like this any longer. She was going to go insane if one of them didn't say—or do—something.

"Casey—"

His name wasn't even out of her mouth before he'd stepped forward. He bent down to her level in one fluid motion, and before Gabby could even think, he was kissing her. Matthew Casey was kissing _her._ For three slow seconds, she couldn't believe it. She literally couldn't believe it. For three slow seconds, time seemed to slow down as his lips moved across hers. Finally, she could feel every touch of those lips she'd yearned after for years now. She almost couldn't believe it.

When the three seconds passed, she didn't waste any time. Immediately, she began kissing him back with a fervor she couldn't ever remember exhibiting with anyone else before. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, pulling him close and keeping his mouth within range of hers.

They kissed until they ran out of oxygen and even then—gasping, breathless for air, they didn't stop kissing each other. His arms wound around her back, and the position let his hands slip beneath her maroon sweater. Gabby squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let the moment overtake her. She could feel his warm hands on her back, she could feel his hot breath on her neck… She threw her head back and tried to breathe. Her hands raked through his short hair and then cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer and slipping underneath the neck of his t-shirt.

She heard him grunt when her hands squeezed his shoulders eagerly and she only managed to smile for a half-second before she felt his hands reaching for the hem of her sweater. She could feel her hearth thumping in her chest as they both pulled it over her head and off of her arms. She tried not to let herself blush; she'd worn nothing underneath but a plain black bra. No frills, no lace, no push-up, no nothing. She couldn't help but wonder what Hallie would've been wearing. Probably something hot pink with a lot of bows. She tried not to wince at the comparison.

When she looked over at him after throwing off her sweater, though, Gabby nearly froze at the look on his face. She could see it plain on his face: the lust. He _wanted _her. She could've sworn his pupils had dilated. His eyes were focused on nothing but her chest, and when he finally seemed to realize what he was doing, and his eyes rose to hers, she could see his Adam's apple clearly bob in his throat as he struggled to swallow. She bit down on her lower lip, trying not to grin too big. She couldn't remember a man ever looking _that _excited—Matt was nearly _thunderstruck_—upon seeing her naked before.

She'd assumed Matt Casey had seen her in her underwear before—they all changed in the same locker room, after all—but maybe… Maybe he hadn't. Gabby shot him a little smile as she wondered to herself… Had he ever imagined what she'd look like with her top off? If she didn't see him shirtless every other shift, Gabby sure knew she would've wondered about _him _with his off_…_

She raked her teeth over her lower lip lightly, catching his eye. "You like what you see?"

His eye caught hers and that boyish grin lit up his face again. Even though she could feel his hands migrating towards her ass, she couldn't help but gasp when he gripped her through her pants. His eyes twinkled mischievously and she suddenly felt the intense need to see that look in his eyes every day. "Definitely," he grinned, finally answering her question as his hands found their way into the back pockets of her pants. "Though I'd like it a bit better if you lost the rest of the outfit."

Gabby grinned, stepping closer. "I will," she told him. "But first…" Her hands tugged at the hem of his black t-shirt. Her tongue sneaked across her upper lip so sexily that he would've gotten hard in seconds flat just from that gesture… if he hadn't been hard already, that is.

Before he'd even noticed his t-shirt had fallen to the floor in a heap, she was undoing the fastenings to his jeans. "Hey—" Casey's first instinct had been to protest, but he quickly shut his mouth. Gabby's eyes flashed to his and her hands stilled, but he didn't want her to stop. He smiled sheepishly, almost apologetically, as he caught her eye. He brushed his fingertips on top of hers reassuringly. "You've just got fast hands, is all," he muttered hurriedly. "You surprised me."

Gabby flashed him a quick smile, flickering her fingers back and forth. "I have to have fast hands," she smiled, glancing up at him as she finished with his zipper. "Paramedic, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Matt replied, kicking off his jeans and starting to work on hers.

Gabby stepped out of hers quickly, and in less than a minute, they were tangled together on the kitchen floor, not quite able to manage the seconds-long walk to the bedroom in their current state. Though neither accepted the hard wooden floor happily, neither complained, either. It was enough to be nearly naked and wrapped in each other's arms; who cared about the place? Amenities be damned.

Gabby's breath got trapped in her throat when she felt his body settle on top of hers on the floor. She could feel—very clearly—the entire outline of a certain lieutenant's package against her lower body. She felt her entire body heat as if a switch had been turned on, and even as she felt her inner thighs flood with wetness to prepare for him she also knew—and realized she had to tell him—that it had been… _quite _a long time.

She struggled for breath. His lips were on her neck and his hands were undoing the clasp of her plain black bra and pushing it off her shoulders. His hands were roaming over her breasts now, but she knew where they would go next—and she knew she had to explain before he got there. She was just starting to find the words when he lips found hers again and his lean, muscled body pressed even closer. Her back was pushed right up against the firm wood flooring, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his back and gave in completely to the pleasure his proximity offered her. She could feel the full length of his hard-on against her stomach and leg and it made her shiver—mostly in delight but almost party in anxiety. It _had _been a long time.

It took her a full minute—and his hands slowly making their way towards her panties—for her to remember what she had to say.

"Case," she whispered hurriedly, her hands fumbling from his back to reach his face. Lightly, her hands grasped his cheeks to push him back. "Casey, it's…" She bit her lip as he stared at her with concern etching itself into the lines on his forehead. She felt his hands still, resting lightly on her hips, but she didn't know how to say it. She didn't know how to break the ice on such a subject. "It's been a while for me," she finally blurted out.

It didn't take Matt long to realize what she was alluding to. He immediately started backing away and getting up off of her. "You want me to stop."

"No!" Gabby's hands slipped from his cheek to his neck, tugging him close again. They were both half-sitting, half-squatting into each other personal space. It was awkward and uncomfortable but so too, Gabby supposed, was this conservation. "No, no, I don't want you to stop. Don't be stupid," she snorted with a quick shake of her head. Casey didn't say a word. He just stared at her with those clear blue eyes of his, and she knew she had to talk quickly if this explanation was going to hold any water with him.

"Look," she began, thinking quickly about the best way to go about this. Finally, she just decided to tell it like it was. She hoped he'd make the best of it, not the worst. "I'm not the kind of girl who has boyfriends, okay? I never have been." _I'm not a Hallie. _She bit her tongue so she wouldn't say it, even though it was resting there, right on the tip. She knew saying such things would only make this precious situation explode—and that was not the sort of explosion she was after tonight. "Even in high school…" She shook her head when she saw his confusion mounting. "That's not important right now. I'm just saying—" She took a deep breath. _Just spit it out._ "Usually, when I want to, uh—" she cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening "—_get off, _I just go to a bar. You know, to find a one-night-stand. I'm… _that _sort of girl." She paused, and it struck Casey that he was probably supposed to show some understanding right about now. Though he still wasn't sure where this was headed—at all—he decided to dip his chin a few times.

It seemed to do the trick. Gabby was smiling when she next met his eyes.

"Okay," she began again, taking another breath, "so you get it?" She exhaled a sigh of relief. "Good. It's just that, well, with work and classes and everything that's been going on at the house, the write-ups and all… I haven't really had the time or the energy to go to bars in… a long time. And since I don't have a boyfriend, there's never anyone here when I come home…" She took another breath and Casey could swear he saw her cheeks pink. It made him smile. "So it's…" Gabby's usually confident voice fell to a barely audible whisper. Luckily, in the utter silence of the kitchen, Matt could hear it loud and clear. "It's been a while since the last time for me, all right? I just… wanted to let you know."

Gabriela watched Casey draw in a deep breath with fear tying her stomach into knots. He was going to leave, wasn't he? Why was she so stupid? Why did she feel the need to tell him what she had—and it such confusing and convoluted terms? She closed her eyes. She'd ruined it. They'd had a perfect moment and—like all their other "_perfect moments_"—she'd wrecked it. She was just about to pull away, get to her feet, and tell him he was free to run out when she felt his mouth covering hers.

She tried to gasp in surprise, but he'd already stolen her breath. Her eyes shot open when she felt his kiss but his blue irises didn't greet her. His eyes were closed shut, and in that moment, with his face so close to hers, his kiss heating her lips, and his eyes closed in such contentment, she knew for a fact that she'd never seen him look more handsome. Without sparing another second, one of her hands slid back into his hair and the other gripped his shoulder. She laid back down on the floor, and she didn't even have to bother directing him on top of her. She could feel his heat and strength as he crouched over her, with his knees and forearms supporting him.

This time, when his hands hugged her waist and fingered the tops of her panties, she encouraged him to pull them off at once. When his hands drifted to his own underwear, hers were there, helping him to strip them off.

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when their fully naked bodies touched for the first time. "Casey," she moaned.

He kissed her neck. "Matt," he whispered, sucking on her skin. A moment later, he ran his tongue gently over the sensitive flesh he'd just planted his mouth on top of. "Call me Matt, Dawson."

Gabriela grinned, pulling back for a quick second to meet his eye and catch her breath. "So I'm supposed to call you Matt," she took a moment to suck in a breath, "but you still think it's okay to call _me _by my last name?"

He smiled his impish smile at her, shifting his weight as he wondered teasingly, "Well, what do you want me to call you?"

She smirked, wrapping her arms securely around his back and leaning up to press her bare breasts against his chest. "Gabby will do," she whispered against his mouth just before claiming it as hers.

Minutes later, when she felt him push inside her for the first time, she moaned his name—his _first _name—loud and clear for all to hear. She could tell from the way he smiled against her neck and pressed a warm kiss into the crook of his shoulder that the use of his birth name at such an intimate time made him happy.

She wondered if he knew just how good it made her feel to hear him whisper back "_Gabby_" every time he opened his mouth.

.

.

.

"So…" Matt chuckled softly as he looked over at her, sprawled out on the hard wood floor beside to him. "Next time, um, maybe we should find something more comfortable than the floor of your kitchen?"

Gabby struggled to suppress a smile as she pushed herself up to sit behind him. She knew for a fact her heart rate had increased the moment she heard the words "next time." She didn't bother asking if or why there was going to be a next time—she didn't care for his reasons or explanations. All that mattered was that a "next time" was happening. The last few minutes had shown that they both wanted the same thing and, for once, Gabriela Dawson was going to stop questioning everything that came in her path. She and Matt would sort it out later, she knew. For now…

She couldn't help but grin as she leaned forward to kiss him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and soon enough, he was pulling her back into his lap. Though she'd expected them to begin picking up again along the lines of what they'd just finished, that didn't seem to be what Matt had in mind. Gabby gasped aloud as he hefted her up into his arms and got to his feet. He did all this without faltering a moment—or breaking their kiss.

"You're too strong for your own good," she giggled through the kiss. She felt him smile as he pulled back.

"Yeah?" He wondered, shifting her to his left side and letting his right hand drop to his side. He now carried her entire weight with the strength in just one arm as he made his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"All right, all right." Gabby shoved his shoulder lightly, linking her fingers tightly around the back of his neck to hang on. "Quit showing off, lieutenant."

"Can't help it," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, and then took a moment to let her gaze roam over his muscled frame. "You know," she began conversationally, "if I didn't work with you, I would definitely think that you were overdoing it." She poked his perfectly defined six-pack with a finger. "That's a little much, don't you think?" She teased. "A little excessive?"

Matt shook his head, smirking faintly as he caught her eye. "You want to try carrying full grown men and women down tens of flights of stairs _without _having the right kind of physical training?" He grinned, opening the door to her bedroom. "Excessive strength is pretty much a job requirement, Dawson."

Gabby smirked back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes with a purposeful pout. "And here I thought all your duties entailed standing around and looking pretty." She paused, her eyes glinting teasingly as she added, "_Casey._"

He shook his head, chuckling softly. He paused a moment to kick the door shut before putting her down on the mattress. "No," he replied, settling on top of her, "I think that's more _your_ area of expertise." His hand traced the line of her jawbone from her ear to her chin.

Gabriela tried to laugh it off, but he was looking her so seriously in the eyes that it took all of her willpower not to break eye contact. After a while, she whispered softly, "Thank you."

Matt's hand fell from her cheek as he eyed her curiously. "For what?"

"For tonight," she replied, picking up his hand and slipping her fingers through the spaces between his. She caught his eyes as she bent over their hands. "And because I think you just paid me a compliment," she added, a bit shyer than usual. She wasn't accustomed to Matthew Casey giving her compliments of this caliber and it shook her up a little.

He stared at her, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Yeah," he murmured, "I guess I did pay you a compliment, didn't I?"

Gabby couldn't help but chuckle. "You guess?" She repeated skeptically. "You mean you don't know? Great."

Matt smiled faintly, holding her gaze as he moved off of her and lay spread out beside her. Gabby turned her head to the side to look him in the eye. "It wasn't a very good compliment," Matt admitted. "If I had been really trying…" He trailed off, but Gabby wasn't going to let him leave it there.

"If you have been really trying…" She prompted with a smile. She reached out, placing her hand on his cheek. She could feel the day- or two-old stubble on his face. It had felt so good, lightly scratching against her skin earlier as he'd kissed her. She wondered if there'd be red marks on the crook of her shoulder and around her lips tomorrow. She smiled at just the thought.

"If I had been really trying," Matt began again, staring into her eyes, "I would've called you beautiful, not pretty." He paused a moment, studying her. A self-satisfied smirk slowly spread across his face. "Well, there are lots of other words I could use, but I don't think you'd appreciate them half as much as you would that one."

Gabby smiled, turning her head to bury it into the pillow beneath her. A few seconds later, when she'd gathered herself, she looked over to meet his eye. "You're being awfully sweet to me," she stated rather matter-of-factly.

Matt merely shrugged, apparently able to take such an observation in stride.

But Gabby couldn't let it go that easily. She smiled, embarrassed, but added, "I'd, um, I'd like to know why."

Matt's forehead puckered in confusion as he looked over to her. "I have to have a reason to be nice to you?" His eyes darted between their naked bodies.

"I don't mean what happened in the kitchen," Gabby replied at once. "Though that was amazing, trust me." She shot him a quick smile before adding, "This, what you've been doing here—" she gestured between the two of them as they laid side-by-side "—is more than just being nice."

Matt thought about this for a moment and then finally admitted, "Well, okay. You want to know why I'm nice to you?" He didn't blink as he looked at her for the next few seconds. "It's because I like you." He paused, smiling faintly when she didn't respond. "What? Did you really not see that coming? After tonight?"

Gabby shook her head. "No, no, I knew it was a possibility…" She swallowed, deciding to just bite the bullet. "Case, I've… I've liked you for a good long time now. I mean, I've… _really _like you." Somehow, she managed to look him in the eye the entire time she said this. She took a second to smile now, happily, as she scooted closer. "You, um…" She leaned forward, tentatively brushing her nose against his as their lips hovered within range of one another's. "You don't know how good it sounds, to know that you're interested, too."

Matt stared down at her for a few silent second before he started to bend down to her level. Gabby met him halfway, and in the darkness, on top of her perfectly made bed, their lips met once again. They didn't part until late that night, long after the covers had been knocked to the floor and the sheets had been rumpled and pushed to the edges of the mattress.

Neither Matt nor Gabby could believe that the secret was out: _I like you._

Though they didn't waste any time wondering after what would happen tomorrow, both contemplated the possibilities as they laid in each other's arms afterwards.

"Don't forget," Gabby yawned, pressing her cheek deeply against the plush pillow beneath her head. "No calling me by anything except Dawson tomorrow."

Matt smirked, yawning back. He reached out, his hand cupping her waist lightly. "I think I'll remember, Gabriela."

Gabby smirked faintly. She could feel sleep closing in on her. "Good-night, Matthew," she teased, pressing her head more firmly against the pillow. The last thing she felt before she fell asleep were his lips on her forehead.

.

_Author's Note:__ Well, there it is! My first ever Casey/Dawson _Chicago Fire _fanfic! I hope you all liked it. I had a lot of fun with these two and I have plans to write some more one-shots and stories when I get a chance! Reviews would be greatly appreciated if you could spare a moment to let me know how I did! :) Thank you for reading!_


End file.
